The Storm
by TheiaNeko
Summary: One night, a violent storm passes over Magnolia. Lucy is scared, and Natsu and Happy are soaking wet. (ONE-SHOT)


The wind howled against the window. The girl sat on her bed, knees against her chest as she waited for the storm to pass. Storms in Magnolia weren't normally that bad, but this one seemed to be the worst one that had ever passed over the city.

Storms weren't Lucy's favourite thing in the world, in fact, besides people reading her unfinished book sitting on her desk in the corner of her room, big storms were up at the top of the list on things Lucy did not like at all.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the thunder boomed outside as the night rolled on, the sound reminding her of the whip she carried on her hip at all times. Her arms tightened around her knees as she shivered underneath the blankets on her bed. She would give anything for this damned storm to be _over_.

Suddenly, the wind wasn't just against the window, it was in her room. The rain started soaking the sheets on the bed, the wind blowing through her house brushed against the loose papers on Lucy's desk. Sitting up frantically, Lucy moved towards her window and shut it as quickly as she could, trying to keep as much of the rain and wind out as possible.

When she finally did close the damned window, she turned around towards the perpetrator that had slipped in and not helped and struggled to close her window.

"What the hell Natsu!?" Her eyes took in his soaked hair, and his cat's drenched fur, both obviously having made their way through the rain to get to her house. "You could have at least used the front door _this_ time so my house could have avoided becoming saturated with water and as messy as a park on a windy day in autumn!" She shouted at him, her annoyance not dwindling in the slightest as he flashed her his signature grin.

"Don't mind it Luce, it'll dry up in no time!" He said, the canines in his jaw protruding ever more slightly from his mouth than the rest of his teeth, making them all the more visible to the blonde across the room. Lucy looked over the two, Happy was shivering with cold, the rain having soaked through his fur enough to drench his skin Lucy sighed, not wanting to kick them out into the storm once again.

Just as she was about to tell them to sleep couch if they _must_ , a loud crack of thunder clashed outside in the rain. The sound causing goose bumps to roll over her body in a state of silent shock. Happy grabbed his ears, the sound probably being even sharper to his feline ears. At the reaction of his cat, Natsu brought him up to his chest and tried to take away his worries. He stood there for a moment, before heading to the linen cupboard and fetching a towel to dry the two males off.

Lucy stared into nothingness as she waited for the shock of the sound from the sky to roll over her, and the goose bumps to disappear. Shivering, she stumbled back and collapsed onto her bed, chuckling to herself quietly. Storms were nothing to be afraid of. Lucy had stared into the face of death so many times she had lost count, and yet, storms still scared the living daylights out of her.

Lucy looked up as her salmon haired partner walked back into her room with his cat, the two now damp instead of dripping.

"You okay, Luce?" He asked her, Happy twitching in his sleep as Natsu held him against his chest. Lucy looked into his eyes and nodded briefly. Natsu looked over his blonde haired partner, he took in the slight shiver of her body, her unconsciously clumped fists filled with the sheets beneath her; she was obviously _not_ okay.

Walking over, Natsu put Happy underneath the covers and sat next to the blonde, pulling her into his now dry chest; his heat having disposed of any remaining dampness. Lucy kept shivering on in his arms, although it seemed to be a lost less now, and the warmth that the dragon slayer was emitting seemed to be melting her fears.

The storm long forgotten, Lucy fell asleep in her partner's grasp. It wasn't long before Natsu shifted them both so that they were lying under the sheets of the bed with Happy between them.

* * *

 **Hi there,**

 **As you can see, this is my first fan-fiction for Fairy Tail, and NaLu. It's a one-shot and very short.**

 **I'll probably be doing a lot of one-shots in the near future and then as I get better move onto multi-chapters. So please tell me what you think, and if there is anything I can improve on!**

 **Thanks a heap~**

 **TheiaNeko~**


End file.
